


I'd Come For You

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Seth is complety in love with Kate but he can't bring himself to utter the words to her and his life changes when she decides to leave.Takes place after getting rid of Amaru





	I'd Come For You

**Author's Note:**

> Use your imagination with the love scene. Tell me if this has been done before. Sorry if it sounds like my other fanfics.

Seth sat in the office of Jackknife Jed's working on paperwork when Kate had walked in. When he saw her enter he smiled but it quickly faded when he saw her frown. She walked up to him and spoke

 

"Can we talk?"

 

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

 

With a deep breath she started speaking

 

"I appreciate you and Richie letting me come with you and being your partner and all but I think it is time for me to leave"

 

"What? Why do you want to leave?" 

 

"I just think it is time for me to be on my own"

 

"Bullshit!! What is the real reason? I want the truth"

 

"The truth is I can't do this anymore. I don't want to rob banks anymore. I don't want to be around the violence anymore. I just need to be on my own. I'm sorry" 

 

Seth was sitting there at the desk and he stood up and Kate thought maybe he was coming over to her and hug her and tell her he understood but instead he walked over to the door and opened it

 

"Get Out!! You want to leave so bad then go" he yelled

 

Kate stared at him with tears in her eyes and hung her head and walked out and he slammed the door shut. 

 

Kate went to her room and grabbed her bag and started packing her stuff when Richie walked in. 

 

"Hey sis, what are you doing?"

 

"I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore"

 

"What can't you do anymore? Kate you have been happy with us. Why the sudden change?"

 

She looked up at Richie in his eyes and sighed. She decided it was time for Richie to know. 

 

"You want the truth I will tell you the truth. I don't know if you know this but when I stood in front of the gates of hell I told Seth I loved him. Well I said it to both him and Scott. I have been in love with him since the Mexican honeymoon. Funny who would of thought me a used to be church girl falling in love with the man who kidnapped me but I did and I know he doesn't feel the same because it has been a year since I told him and he never said anything back. He didn't even have to say it back I just wanted to be able to talk about it but he never even asked about it. I am sorry you had to hear this because I know you care a lot about me. Anyways that is why I am leaving"

 

"Wow!! Ok to answer your question I did know. Kate I am culebra I can sense things. But Kate I know my brother he doesn't do well with feelings. So before you leave maybe you should tell him and find out."

 

"I can't he is really mad at him. I lied to him. I told him that I didn't want to rob banks anymore that I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't want to around the violence anymore. I told him that I wanted to be on my own. Richie, Seth yelled at me to get out and when I walked out he slammed the door so I can't face him. I am just going to leave."

 

"Ok Kate but at least tell me where you will be staying" 

 

"Ok I will message you once I find a place to stay"

 

She gave Richie a hug and walked out in search of a place to stay for the night. 

 

An hour later Richie went in search of Seth to talk to him. He found Seth in the warehouse punching a punching bag.

 

"So are you pretending that bag is Kate right now" Richie asked

 

"Richie I am not in the mood right now and no I am not pretending it is Kate no matter how mad I am at her"

 

"Look she told me the real reason why she left and I think you should know and I know you are going to tell me to stay out of it but I can't. I think the world of Kate and your my brother and you are both hurting and I can't stand see it."

 

"Fine what the fuck is the real reason?"

 

"It is because you never told her I love you back. Hell she said she didn't even need to hear the words she just wanted you to talk about it and it has been a year and you never even brought it up. So Seth be honest with me are you in love with her too?

 

"Yes Richie I love her" 

 

"Well if you love her then be man enough to go find and tell her and get her back here. She is our partner we need her, you need her."

 

"Yea your right. Where do I even start looking?"

 

"She messaged me. She is staying at the Grand motel room 424"

 

Seth ran back to his room and grabbed a shower and changed into a clean pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and left. 

 

He ran into the motel and took the elevator up to the floor and ran to the room and knocked on the door.

 

"Just a minute" Kate said loudly

 

When kate opened the door she was shocked to see Seth standing there

 

"hey can I come in?"

 

Kate opened the door and let him in

 

"I thought you were mad at me."

 

"I was but I was more mad at myself. Kate, Richie told the real reason why you left. Why didn't you just tell me?"

 

"Because you never once asked or spoke of it and even said the words back to me.So I assumed you didn't feel the same"

 

"I do feel the same I'm just not good with feelings. The truth is Kate I fell in love with you along time ago. That is why I pushed you away in Mexico and that was the stupidest thing I ever did because you ended up getting shot and possessed."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes. I love you Kate Fuller"

 

"I love you too Seth Gecko"

 

"So what do you say we go back because I have it on strict orders from Richie that I need to get you back there"

 

"I don't know Seth you see I have this room for the night it would a shame for it not be used" she said while pulling off her shirt and throwing it at him

 

"Yea it would be a damn shame" he said while licking his lips

 

He took off his own shirt and this his jeans and she took her jeans off as well. Soon they were both standing half naked standing near each other. She started to back away but then he grabbed her and pulled her to him and he kissed her deeply. 

 

He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her the rest of the way to the bed.

 

After they made love Seth sent Richie a text and said him and Kate would be back in the morning. 

 

Richie replied back with a hell yea and a few smiling emoji's and a high five emoji. 

 

After sending the text Seth asked her

 

"Do you still want to rob banks with Richie and I?"

 

"Yea I do. I am always going to be your partner"

 

Seth smiled at her and kissed her and he said

 

"Good because I am going to be yours as well" 

 

He pulled her onto his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair and soon she was asleep and he soon followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments welcome. Hope you like it.


End file.
